Saving MJ
by ryeman200
Summary: Not a good title but oh well better than nothing right? Oh well, anyway the story is just set with Spider-Man swinging through New York when he hears an explosion. Rated T for maybe some minor language and violence. This was just an idea so be nice! please I don't see much point in updating if I'm not getting any reviews or follows... So please follow!
1. Chapter 1

**Time With MJ: chapter one**

It was just an ordinary day in New York; Spider-Man was swinging on his webs though the city, all of a sudden there was a big explosion.

"What the hell just happened?" Spider-Man said swinging to the noise.

When he arrived at the scene he saw someone on top of a building; it was Dr Octopus! and he was holding someone.

"Hey Doc Ock; how's it hanging, been stalking anyone lately?" Spider-Man said after landing behind him.

"Funny how you mock me before you know the whole situation!" Doc Ock said then revealing his hostage.

"No..." Spider-Man said under his breath as he saw the hostage, it was MJ. "Let MJ go or you'll be sorry!"

"What'll you do? if you try anything i'll drop your little friend!" Doc Ock said hanging MJ off the edge of the building.

"I guess we'll have to do this the hard way!" Spider-Man said shouting a web at Doc Ock's face which made him fall and lose grip of MJ. "Mary Jane!"

"Help Spider-Man!" MJ said falling but Spider-Man jumped off the edge and caught MJ as Doc Ock landed on the ground breaking his 'tenticals' clean off and he laid on the ground unconscious, then the S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier landing on the ground to arrest Doc Ock.

"You okay?" Spider-Man said holding MJ as he swung away.

"I'm fine Spider-Man" MJ said still trying to comprehend what just happened.

After two minutes of swinging MJ found herself on top of the Empire state building.

"Where are we?" MJ said looking at the view.

"The Empire state building, oh you never been?" Spider-Man said jokingly.

"Ha ha, very funny!" MJ said rolling her eyes back. "So why did you bring me up here?"

"'sigh' there's something I think you're ready to know about me!" Spider-Man said sadly.

"And what might that be?" MJ said looking at him confused.

"My Identity!" Spider-Man said about to take his mask off.

"wait! you don't need to do this..." MJ said looking at him with the mask on.

"MJ, I can't hide this from you any more!" Spider-Man said holding MJ's hand.

"Okay, if you really think I'm ready!" MJ said nervously. "But can I do it?"

"If you really want to!" Spider-Man said and just before MJ was about to grab his mask His S.H.I.E.L.D communicator went off, it was Fury.

"Spider-Man, where are you?" Nick Fury said angrily.

"On top of the Empire state building, why?" Spider-Man said annoyed.

"You just left without reporting in after you stopped Doc Ock" Nick Fury said slightly calmer.

"That's it? anyway see ya!" Spider-Man said turning his communicator off.

"hey, don't you..." Nick said then got cut off.

"Now where were we?" Spider-Man said turning back to MJ.

"Spider-Man, why are you doing this?" MJ said confused.

"'Sigh' it's just... you have no idea who I am under this mask; although the truth might be shocking at first, you will soon get used to it!" Spider-Man said starting to feel sad. "And it's just..."

"Just what?" MJ said confused (again).

"I... I... I think I'm falling for you!" He blurted out.

"Oh... I... I Don't know what to say!" MJ said shocked.

"Just say you love me, like I love you!" He started to beg.

"Spider-Man, you're a nice guy but... I like someone else!" MJ said hoping not to hurt him.

"Who?" Spider-Man said heartbroken.

"It's... It's... Peter!" MJ said putting her head in her knees.

"MJ, It's me!" He said and MJ's eyes went wide open.

"Peter... You're... You're Spider-Man!" MJ said in utter shock seeing that Spider-Man's mask was off and it was Peter.

"'Sigh' yes, please I understand if you're confused but..." Peter suddenly got the surprise of his life; Mary Jane Watson... The girl he has started to have strong feelings for within the last few months, kissed him on the lips! Which he didn't try to resist.

The kiss lasted two minutes when Peter's S.H.I.E.l.D communicator went off.

"And what do you think you're doing?" An angry Nick Fury yelled at Peter.

"Ah, Director Fury! I uhh..." Peter said shocked. "This isn't what it looks like!"

"Well then, what were you doing?" Nick Fury said smiling faintly.

"'Sigh' fine, we kissed! Don't be mad" Peter said worried.

"Why would I be mad at you for showing your identity to a journalist?" Nick Fury said sarcastically.

"Hey, may I say something?" MJ said nervously.

"What is it?" Nick Fury said slightly agitated.

"Why is it so bad if we kissed?" MJ said slightly confused.

"Because... If Peter is in his costume when you two kiss and anyone sees you; like an enemy, it could be dangerous for BOTH of you!" Nick Fury said abit more agitated.

"Oh... I didn't think about that!" MJ said realising how careless she was.

"So... Time to say goodbye!" Peter said turning off his communicator. "So... Where were we?"

"How about I go back to your place?" MJ said putting Peter's mask back on his head.

"Okay... I guess that'll be safer!" Peter said getting up. "Wana lift?"

"Duhh! What do you think?" MJ said with her arms crossed.

"Oh yeah.. Sorry!" Spider-man said mentally face palming himself.

So Spider-Man picked MJ up with one arm and swung back to his house.

At the Parker residence...

"So MJ we're here! What do you think?" Peter said after climbing through his window.

"It's okay... I guess" MJ said watching Peter taking off his costume and she blushed when she saw Peter's toned muscles.

"Oh, sorry!" Peter said realising he wasn't wearing a shirt.

"It's okay Peter... besides, I like a man with muscles!" MJ said amazed at Peter's muscles.

"Well, that's what you get when you can lift 100 times your own weight!" Peter said jokingly.

"Really? that's a lot! How much is that?" MJ said amazed.

"Oh, it's about 10 tonnes!" Peter said slightly gloating.

"Wow... So how did it all happen?" MJ said curiously.

"How did what happen?" Peter said confused but back in his civilian clothing.

"You Know... How did you get those powers?" MJ said looking at his Spidey costume on the floor.

"Well it all hap..." Peter was then interrupted by a knock at his bedroom door.

"Peter, is that you?" May Parker said from behind Peter's door.

"Yeah, it's me Aunt May!" Peter said putting his costume under his bed.

"Peter who were you talking to? I'm coming in!" May said opening the door seeing MJ. "Oh, hi Mary Jane! What are you doing here?"

"I'm just... Hanging out with Peter" MJ said looking at Peter.

"Aunt May... Can I talk to you?" Peter said walking up to his Aunt.

"Sure Peter, what's the matter? May said closing the door.

" It's about me an MJ... We're kind of together!" Peter said happily.

"Ohhh... Peter, I'm so proud of you!" May said hugging Peter. "So should I just leave you two alone or what?"

"Yeah... It's probably best" Peter said smiling slyly.

"Okay Peter, I'll try to stay out the way..." May said smiling at her nephew.

"Thank you Aunt May..." Peter said smiling.

"Any time... Oh and Peter!" May said alerting Peter.

"Yeah Aunt May?" Peter said softly.

"Good luck!" May said then slowly stepped down the stairs, Peter then slowly went back into his room to see a bored MJ.

"Hey! sorry about that, just needed to let Aunt May know about 'us'" Peter said sitting down next to MJ.

"Okay Pete, so you were about to tell me how you got your powers in the first place" MJ said putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Remember that field trip where we went to that Oscorp genetics laboratory and I got bit by that spider?" Peter said reminding MJ.

"Oh yeah... I think I know where this is going!" MJ understanding.

"Yep! That spider bite gave me it's traits, proportionate strength, wall crawling, a sixth sense, a minor healing factor, and tougher skin, improved vision..." Peter then got interrupted by MJ.

"I get it... You've got super powers! So can I see a trick?" MJ said excitedly.

"'sigh', fine!" Peter did a handstand; slowly removing one finger at a time, until he was balancing on only one finger!

"Wow... That's incredible!" MJ said amazed.

"If you think that's cool, then check this out!" Peter said then jumped from his finger on to the ceiling; sticking to it like a real spider!

MJ was amazed... She still couldn't believe that Peter Parker; the nerdy boy from Mid Town High, was the notorious Spider-Man.

"Okay Petey... Get down from that ceiling, I wanna see what else you can do!" MJ said trying to grab him.

"Never!" Peter said playfully, whilst crawling about on the ceiling. "Oh alright!" He said falling onto his feet in that 'Spidey landing position'.

"That's cool how you can do that! But can I ask something?" MJ said a little bit nervous.

"Ask me what MJ?" Peter said wondering why she was asking so many questions.

"It's just... I want to be a super hero, like you!" MJ said wondering what his reaction would be like.

"Really? I mean it IS a great responsibility!" Peter said wondering why she would want to be a super hero.

"I understand... You don't think I can do it!" MJ said sadly.

"What! No! I didn't say that!" Peter said putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Then why? Don't you trust me?" MJ said not understanding.

"MJ what I'm trying to say is... Being a super hero puts a strain on your life, because if you make one bad decision you could blow up the Earth or something!" Peter said trying to explain what it's like.

"'sigh' I guess your right! It's just... I Just really wanted to come and join you in battles and help you on missions!" MJ said feeling sad.

"Oh MJ! You really want to help?" Peter said now holding MJ in his arms.

"Yeah... " MJ said quietly.

"Maybe I could work something out!" Peter said smiling at a now excited MJ.

"Oh Thank you Peter!" MJ said kissing Peter on the lips.

"Just remember, this was your decision!" Peter said happily.

"Agreed!" MJ said excited.

"Oh Peter! Dinners ready! I made extra incase Ms Watson wanted to stay for dinner!" May said from downstairs.

"So MJ, wanna stay for dinner?" Peter offered.

"Sure Pete, that'd be nice!" MJ said smiling.

"Okay then, and could you not tell Aunt May about me being Spidey... I don't want her to worry!" Peter said smiling.

"Of course Pete!" MJ said opening the door and heading downstairs; Peter followed.

_**So How was it? Please review and say what you think! I have just figured out how to upload stories from my phone oh yeah sorry I haven't updated any of my stories for about four months! But 'I'm back baby!'**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Saving MJ chapter two **

The next day...

"C'mon Fury! She really wants to help!" Peter said begging.

"I said NO!" Nick Fury yelled at Peter.

"Why won't you just give her a chance?" Peter said protesting.

"'Sigh' because I can't just let anyone get super powers! I can't take that risk!" Fury said annoyed.

"Wait, I've got an idea that could work!" Peter said with an imaginary light bulb over his head.

"'Sigh' what?" Fury said fed up with this topic.

"How about I go see Stark? He could build a set of armour for MJ!" Peter said impressed with himself.

"I...I guess that could work..." Fury said hoping it will get him out of his hair.

"Okay, see ya!" Peter said rushing out the room and Fury let out the a sigh of both annoyance and relief.

**Later outside Stark Towers...**

"So MJ are you ready?" Peter said in his Spider-Man costume.

"What are we doing at Stark Towers Pete?" MJ said with her arms crossed.

"You said you wanted to be a super hero, so here's your chance!" Spider-Man said in a happy tone.

"Wow, really!" MJ said excited.

"Yeah, seeing as Fury won't let me give you actual powers... I figured a certain billionaire could build you a suit!" Spider-Man said happily.

"It's awesome that you know so many famous people!" MJ said as Spider-Man buzzed the intercom.

"Hello? Who is this?" A security guard said from the other end of the intercom.

"It's Spider-Man, I'm here to see Stark... I have someone I want him to meet!" Spider-Man said glancing at MJ.

"Oh, Spider-Man... It's you! Mr Stark says you're welcome anytime!" The security guard said then the gates opened.

"After you!" Spider-Man said polity then MJ went in.

**In Stark Towers...**

"Mr Stark, Spider-Man is here to see you! And he has company..." A security guard said from the other end of another intercom.

"Always nice to see the boy! Bring him in!" Stark said then the doors opened and Spider-Man came in with... A friend?. "Ahh... Spider-Man! It's been a while, so what do you want?" Stark said smiling to see another intellectual person in his lab.

"He Stark! I need a favour" Spider-Man said rubbing the back of his neck.

"A favour hmm... And what could that be?" Stark said looking at the teenage super hero.

"Well y'know how you made me a set of high-tech armour?" Spider-Man said nervously.

"Let me guess... You want me to make your friend a set of high tech armour?" Stark said rolling his eyes back.

"Would you?" Spider-Man said doing puppy dog eyes... Which was pointless because of his mask.

"No..." Stark said with a serious face.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Spider-Man said in disbelief.

"Of course I'm kidding! I'll call you when it's ready!" Stark said laughing.

"Hey, thanks... This really means a lot to MJ" Spider-Man said smiling.

"Hey! You trust her and i trust you" Stark said smiling back at the superhuman. "By the way, I'll need to scan her body so I can get the right size... You just need to step onto this platform and the scanners will get to work!" Stark said motioning his hands to scanning platform.

"This is so exiting!" MJ said stepping onto the platform; suddenly, a hoop like scanner came down and started to scan MJ, after that a hologram of MJ appeared on Stark's interactive hologram projector. "Whoa, that's pretty cool!"

"Hey, Stark... How come I didn't need to do all this scanning stuff?" Spider-Man said with a confused look.

"Oh that's pretty simple, I asked fury for all your measurements so I didn't need to ask you!" Stark said speed typing on his super computer.

"Oh... I guess that's okay..." Spider-Man said a tiny bit annoyed at fury for giving info about him away.

"Anyway Mr Stark, when should I come round and pick this up?" MJ said nervously.

"I'll call Spider-Man and he'll bring you over... That sound alright?" Stark said in his normal tone.

"Oh thank's Mr Stark!" MJ said overjoyed.

"No problem... And by the way, call me Tony" Stark said smiling.

"Okay... Tony" MJ said happily.

"Okay, we should probably go now... Fury wants me back at the hellicarrier by noon!" Spider-Man said seeing that it was 11:45 AM. "Anyway thank's for the help, 'we' really appreciate what you're doing for 'us'" He said putting an arm around MJ's waist.

"Oh, you two are... Aww well congrats web-head you finally bagged one! He he..." Stark said smirking slightly. "Anyway, see you two love birds later..."

"Yeah... See ya!" Spider-Man said waving goodbye as he left with MJ.

_**Sorry this took so long to update, I got LEGO MARVEL for Christmas and I've been playing it a lot and by the way Happy New Year! P.s. Sorry this chapter isn't as long as my usual chapters I get bored easly and the next chapter probably won't be quick updating either... So please be patient!**_


End file.
